


In Wich I become

by SinfulKitten



Category: The Wardstone Chronicles - Joseph Delaney
Genre: Angst, Demigods, First Time Shifting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulKitten/pseuds/SinfulKitten
Summary: This is not canon!!!!!!!! This takes place when Tom is fighting the Ordeen!!------Tom is changing and he's fearful of what will happen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	In Wich I become

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Canon, but I think it would be cool if this happened.
> 
> It was so sad when his mother died /;-;/

The Ord was flaming hot, the smooth floors sending heat that penetrated Tom's boots, making his feet stick to the leather, his skin damp with sweat as he faced off against the fiery majesty that was the Ordeen, her form crackling with heat as she yowled, sending a feirce beam of fire towards Tom, wich he dodged from, the scent of burning hair filling his nostrils.

He prayed that his mam would hurry up changing into her form, he could already feel his body sagging from exhaustion, his eyes heavy as he stepped out of the way of another blast, a cry escaping him as white hot pain flooded his mid-section, making him go cross eyed from the pain.

He could feel his body being ripped apart, his breath stuck in his throat as he tried to swallow in those precious gulps of air, his body shaking as he could feel himself changing.

He could only look in horror as his mam tackled the Ordeen, yelling at him to run, run far away and escape.

He could feel extra weight on his back as he turned, tears streaming down his face as he ran, leading the others out of the Ord.

He could feel the states of his master and friends, of the witches that followed in suit, all running for their lives.

Yet his mam stayed behind, bounding the Ordeen. They all owed her their lives.

Thankfully, everyone was able to escape the Ord, even Bill Arkwright who had stayed behind to fend off a fire element.

Thomas collapsed to the ground as the Ord was sucked back into the portal along with all the dangers, including his mam and the Ordeen.

He gave a shriek of pain as his back felt like it was on fire, white Angelic wings sprouting from his back just like his mam's, his nails turning dark and long, black as a midnight sky, his eyes red rimmed with tears as he gripped his hair, feeling like he was being tugged back and forth like in a game of tug war.

Finally, his body went limp, his face smashing into the damp ground as he laid there, crying in pain and agony from his transformation and his mam's death.

He could hear someone walking up behind him, his body tensing as he looked up into the green eyes of John Gregory, his master.

"Lad..." He trailed off, scratching his beard, but Thomas's mind was already whirling, his ears ringing as he closed his eyes, slumping back against the ground as he passed out from shock and confusion.

-.......-

Tom's body felt unnaturally heavy, a dull pain in his back and finger tips, his skin itching as if it weren't really skin at all.

His heavy eyes struggled to peel themselves open, his mouth parched as his gaze focused onto the ceiling of his bedroom back in the Chipiden house.

He could feel the presence of three people in the room, already guessing who they were.

John Gregory, his master.  
Alice Deane, his friend who copied the Spook's books.  
And Bill Arkwright, the other spook who he had befriended.

Thomas suddenly jerked himself up, coughing out a green leaf that had been under his tongue, no doubt it was Alice's doing. 

He could see them all clearly now, his eyes wide as he looked about, before focusing on himself.

Long, dark talon like nails adorned his fingers, perfect for slashing a victim's throat, white, dark green, and black scales in little patches littered his skin, a line of them at the sides of his eyes, a few on his back and hips, mainly on his shoulders.

The thing that amazed him the most were his wings, long and graceful, white angelic feathers on them that reminded him of his mam's own when she had transformed into her final form.

He could feel that his canines were sharped as well, perfect for ripping into prey.  
One glance at the mirror, and Thomas could fully see himself, his once entirely green eyes where now mixed with yellow, the worried eyes of his friends staring at him.

Finally, Tom turned towards them, noting how tired they looked, even his master.

Tom shrunk down on himself, his wings twitching. He had no idea at all on how to use them. He felt like a monster.

"Oh Tom! I was so worried you wouldn't wake up......" Alice sniffled as she scooted towards the bed from her stool, her long black hair falling around her face. She really did look beautiful.

Bill and John both laid a hand on each of his shoulders, avoiding the scales as they gave what was considered to be a caring smile.

"You alright Tom? Man told us about your mam's history....it was hard to take in, but she belonged to the light now, so you shouldn't be punished for her sins...."  
Bill gave him a gentle pat. He had definitely changed for the better ever since his parents had been freed to the light, Bill would always be grateful for Tom.

"Aye Lad..You can't control it, but I have tried to look on the bright side of things and hope that this'll give you an advantage to defeating the Fiend...." The spook said, his tired green eyes held unmentioned care for Tom, his grey beard having been burnt off by a fire element.

Tom looked down at the sheets, his heart racing as tears pricked his eyes, a soft hiccup escaping him.  
"T-thank you...but..." He couldn't help the few tears that spilled from his eyes, wetting his face as he tried to cover himself.

The three frowned, Alice quickly moving in to hug Tom tightly, encouraging the two older spooks to join in.  
Tom needed comfort, especially when in such a confused state of mind.

John and Bill both sat on the bed, joining the hug as Tom started to fully cry, soft spbs escaping him as his form shook.

He knew that things would be very different from now on, lots of catching up to do and visits to pay, but for now, Tom just relaxed into the people that he cared about, his heart throbbing with pain as he tried to cope with himself and everything that had happened.

He would heal, learn, and flourish.

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
